Just As Good
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: OC Princess Anna challenges Arthur to a friendly Dual.


For Zebbie! - Merry Christmas! (and thanks for putting up with my texts 24/7!)

Just As Good

'Prince Arthur' Princess Anna was visiting Camelot. Her father was king of one of the five kingdoms who had just signed the treaty. Prince Arthur had caught her eye. She was stood in front of him now, something about him intrigued her. 'I challenge you'

'Excuse me?' Arthur said, staring at her in shock.

'A dual' Anna explained. 'Friendly of course. None of that "to the death" nonsense. Just a friendly dual between a prince and a princess'

'Arthur's not very good at hearing "friendly" and "dual" in the same sentence. He gets pretty serious' Arthur's servant, Merlin informed her.

Anna smiled 'So do I'

'No' said Arthur.

'Why not?' asked Anna.

'I have no quarrel with you' replied Arthur. 'I have no need to fight you'

Merlin held his tongue, knowing this probably wasn't the best time to say "since when did you turn down a fight".

'What's wrong?' there was a slight teasing tone to Anna's voice 'scared you'll be beaten by a girl?'

'No' Arthur said insistently.

'It's happened before' Merlin muttered and Arthur glared at him.

'Merlin! Don't you have something better to do?' Arthur told him.

'I think that's your cue to disappear, Merlin' Anna laughed. Once Merlin had done so she added 'So you're reputation has been shattered by a girl before and you're scared that it'll happen again'

'That is not true' Arthur insisted.

'If you say so, Arthur' Anna said. 'Imagine what people'll say when I get home and tell them the famous _Prince Arthur _was too scared dual with me'

'Where and when' Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

Anna laughed and told him.

ALB

The time of the dual arrived quickly and Arthur found himself faces Anna on the court, both of them with swords in hand. Anna's medium length light brown hair was hidden beneath her helmet, as was the majority of her face. Arthur held his sword comfortably, more than determined to beat Anna. After all it took a lot to beat him at a dual, and how good could she be…?

Arthur quickly regretted this thought as the dual began. Anna was clearly a skills swordswoman and a number of times he believed that if this had been a fight to the death he could've been killed. However, this wasn't a fight to the death and he was still very much alive, and he still had plenty of time to beat her. The next time his sword hit hers he twisted his arm around in an attempt to knock her sword out of her hand, but she was stronger and ended up twisted the sword out of his hand. As he tried to get the sword back and was knocked to the ground he wondered how in the world it was possible that Anna was stronger than him? Obviously her father had had her fighting from a young age, like his father had, but still to be stronger than him was pretty amazing.

As he was knocked to the ground his helmet fell off. He felt the tip of Anna's sword lightly placed on his chest. 'Ready to admit I'm better than you?' she asked.

'In this position I do not think I can deny it' Arthur replied.

'Good' Anna said, dropped her sword and offered Arthur her hand. Once he took she pulled him to his feet. 'So' she looked at him, resisting the urge to laugh. 'How does I feel to be beaten by _two _girls?' she asked. 'That is, assuming I am only the second'

'Shut up' Arthur muttered. 'You are technically only the first. The other one was an enchantress, she was cheating'

'How do you know she was cheating, did you have prove?' asked Anna.

'Yes!' Arthur said. 'She beat me'

'Oh, so I was cheating just then was I? asked Anna, smiling.

'No' a smile crept onto Arthur's face as well. 'You are just exceptionally good'

'Why, Prince Arthur was that a compliment?'

'I believe it was Princess Anna' said Arthur. 'but let's face it, anyone would have to be exceptionally good to beat me'

'The rumours are true then' Anna said, not being able to stop herself laughing. 'You are pretty up yourself'

'I don't know what you're talking about' said Arthur with fake horror and modesty.

'If you say so' said Anna. 'Just know, you are never going to forget about this. When I leave I will be trusting the witnesses to keep reminding you'

'Merlin was the only witness' Arthur said. 'It's not as if he can remind me forever.' A look of true horror clouded Arthur's face as he thought about it, this was _Merlin, _he would never let him forget this. 'It's only one dual' Arthur said, in defence of himself. 'No one can win every single dual they play.'

'No there's always one person who's better than you' replied Anna. She started to walk ahead and looked back 'Or rather _woman _in this case'

'Laugh it up' Arthur told her. 'It'll never happen again'

'I bet you said that last time' Anna laughed.

'Do you try to be annoying?' Arthur asked, catching up to her. 'Or does just come naturally?'

'It's natural' replied Anna.

Arthur laughed slightly, he would be glad when she had left Camelot so Merlin would be the only one who knew about this embarrassing day, but he wanted to get to know her better while she was here. She was definitely interesting.


End file.
